SHAMAN KING: PÉNDULO
by DeathPulsion
Summary: RenHoro. Shonen Ai. Estar enamorado es una mierda...


**Fic basado en la serie Shaman King**

**Sound: ****Extraordinary ways**** de Conjure One **

**PÉNDULO**

…**.. **

…

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**D*a*r*k-*A***

"_**What I have is nothing to my name**_

_**(Lo que tengo, es nada a mi nombre)  
no property to speak of and no trophy for my game.**_

_**(ninguna propiedad de que hablar y ningún trofeo para mi juego)  
Intangible worthless my assets on a page  
(cosas intangibles, mis posesiones en una página)  
my cupboards are empty and the offer of safety has faded away  
(mis armarios están vacios y la propuesta de seguridad se ha desvanecido)**_

Lo había pensado toda la mañana. No encontraba la forma de dejar salir aquello que tanto le estaba preocupando. Tampoco estaba demasiado seguro de qué era esa sensación extraña que lo estaba volviendo loco. Pero sí sabía quién tenía parte de culpa en todo eso.

Caminó por el pasillo escuchando sus propios pasos golpear el suelo de madera en dirección al primer nivel de pensión de los Asakura. Estaba dejándose llevar por aquella "cosa" hasta dar con él y encontrar respuestas.

El primer piso parecía desierto. Lo que era bastante común en los domingos desde que había decidido pasar un par de semanas en el lugar, y más aun, ya que era temporada baja de turistas.

Respiró con fuerza y salió al jardín. Debía estar por allí. Lo presentía. Sabía que más fácil hubiera sido gritar su nombre o mandar a su espíritu acompañante por él, pero no tenía ganas. Después de repasar el lugar por unos minutos se dirigió al Dojô.

La puerta corredera estaba abierta por completo. Asomó la cabeza levemente y fue que le vio. De pie frente a unos fotos viejas de los antepasados de los Asakura junto a las armas de práctica del Dojô. Con la mente en alguna parte lejos de allí...

"_**What I have, what I have is**_

_**(lo que tengo, lo que tengo es)  
On an ordinary day the extraordinary way you take what I can give and you treasure it.  
(en un día ordinario, la forma extraordinaria en que tu tomas lo que puedo dar y lo valoras )  
On an ordinary day the extraordinary way you turn to me and say ' I believe in this'  
(en un día ordinario, la forma extraordinaria en que te giras hacia mí y dices "Creo en esto")  
And that makes me lucky, God I'm lucky, so much luckier than I ever thought I'd be.  
(y eso me hace afortunada, Dios soy mas afortunada de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado)**_

Notó que la sensación dentro de él se hizo más intensa, hasta sentir que el corazón se le apretaba de una forma dolorosa. Entrecerró los ojos y después de apretar su pecho con una de sus manos arrugando su ropa, se decidió a entrar.

Sus pasos se volvieron suaves y por lo que veía, el otro no había notado su presencia. Cuando estuvo justo detrás de él, su mano derecha tomó del hombro al otro y lo hizo girar sobre sus talones. Como respuesta vio unos grandes ojos negros mirándole con sorpresa. No supo cómo, por qué o qué, pero su cuerpo empujó al sorprendido contra una pared con decisión. El otro entrecerró los ojos al recibir el golpe en su espalda.

**-¿pero...?-**Intentó decir.

Sin dejarle hablar apegó su boca a la de Horo con poca gentileza. Su mano izquierda atrapó la derecha de su presa contra la pared a la altura de sus cabezas. Apoyó su pecho contra el otro apretándole contra la pared obligándole a quedarse quieto. Su mano libre le apresó de la cintura con fuerza, casi enterrándole dolorosamente los dedos.

"_**'Cause what I have means so very little to this world, the promise that I kept down on bricks that I saved before it burned.**_

_**(Porque lo que tengo significa tan poco para este mundo, la promesa que mantuve protegida antes de que ardiera)  
The sacrifice that I made that brought me to my knees. The choice that cost me everything and sent somebody else free.  
(El sacrificio que hice que me hizo arrodillarme. La elección que me costo todo e hizo a alguien más libre)  
What I have is the value that you see in these things.  
(Lo que tengo es el valor que ves en esas cosas")**_

Después de un minuto, se alejó un poco dándole tiempo a respirar. Evitó hacer contacto visual. No quería que Horo-Horo viera toda la gama de cosas que estaba sintiendo agolpándose dentro. Estaba asustado. Y no quería hacérselo saber. No quería.

Hizo rozar sus mejillas hasta inclinarse un poco y terminar afirmando su nariz en el hueco del cuello del norteño. Respiró con fuerza y apretó aun más su mano izquierda contra el muro.

**-No te voy a dejar.-**Dijo la voz del dueño del cuerpo que aprisionaba después de dejar pasar unos minutos.

Negó levemente aún manteniendo su rostro en su cuello. Tratándole de decir que no sabía de qué diablos estaba hablando. Que él no se preocupaba de aquellas cosas. Que era ridículo siquiera sugerirlo… Que el no era tan débil…

**-Puedo sentir que temes que te deje...-**Dijo nuevamente esa voz apretando el agarré de sus manos, que él mantenía apegadas a la pared.

Ren mordió el cuello en respuesta haciéndole dar un pequeño brinquito a Horo, antes de soltarle la cintura y posibilitarle despegar su espalda de la pared.

Soltó su mano y alejó su rostro del blanco cuello. Giró su rostro con rapidez impidiendo que le vieran a los ojos. Tenía que salir de allí. Ya se había expuesto demasiado… Tenía que poner algo de espacio entre ellos y volver a encontrar a aquella parte de él que volvería a tomar control de sus actos alocados.

**/Repitición Coro/**

"_**And everytime I forget those things you bring them right back to me**_

_**(Y cada vez que olvide aquellas cosas, tu las traerás de nuevo hacia mí)  
with your patients when I'm blind and mad**_

_**(con tu paciencia cuando este ciega y furiosa)  
and your passions when I'm really, really bad**_

_**(y tu pasión cuando sea realmente mala)  
and your eyes taking in everything I am**_

_**(y tus ojos tomando todo lo que soy)  
and your body, your soul and way that you know how I treasure you.  
(y tu cuerpo, tu alma y tu forma en que sabes como te aprecio)  
On an ordinary day the extraordinary way you take what I can give and you treasure it.  
(en un día ordinario, la forma extraordinaria en que tú tomas lo que puedo dar y lo valoras)**_

**-No te dejaré, Ren Tao... Que te quede bien claro**...-Volvió a decir Horo al verle alejarse si haber emitido ninguna palabra. Sonrió levemente antes de llevar su mano a la marca en su cuello. Respiró con fuerza algo fastidiado por la manera de hacer del chino. Si tenía dudas, era mejor no dejarle solo. Así que partió detrás de aquella espalda que parecía querer perderse y esconderse precisamente de él.

No tardó mucho en verle dejarse caer sentado junto al tronco de uno de los árboles de la propiedad y cerrar los ojos. Caminó sin aminorar la velocidad de sus pasos. Era demasiado extraño todo eso... o quizás, si lo pensaba mejor, no lo era mucho. El Tao era un tipo que odiaba sentirse confundido, y desde que estaban juntos, le había visto pasar por más de un momento de batallas internas que sabía que tenían que ver con él y lo que estaba pasando.

Se hincó junto a él y se quedó esperando un momento. Cuando notó que el otro parecía aún perdido en donde fuera que estuviera, se dejó caer sentado a su lado, haciéndole notar su presencia al hacer que sus hombros se rozarán y tomándole la mano más cercana con la misma fuerza que había usado el Tao con anterioridad para acorralarlo.

**-¿Qué sucede?-**Preguntó sin mucha esperanza de tener una respuesta. Ren que se había mantenido quieto, dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Horo con desgano. Parecía cansado.

**-Hoy... mañana... quizás una semana más... un mes... un año...-**Empezó a decir sin dejar nada claro**.-¿Cuánto tiempo durará, Horo?**

**-No lo sé. Por mí fuera toda la vida.-**Contestó el norteño al comprender a qué se refería.

**-Es una mierda estar enamorado...-**Murmuró Ren.-**No puedo controlarme... me siento patético.-**Dijo antes de reír tristemente y cerrar los ojos.

**-Te ves lindo patético...-**Contestó afirmando su mentón en la cabeza gacha.

**-Tonto...-**Respondió.—**Es tú culpa que me sienta así… ¿Por qué tenías que aparecer?**

**-Pues quien sabe. ¿Destino?**

**-Mala suerte…-**Murmuró Ren alejándose del susodicho y girándose un poco para darle la espalda.

**-¡Oye! Tampoco abuses. Deberías estar orgulloso de tenerme a tu lado.—**Dijo Horo pasando sus brazos por los hombros del chino y jalándolo para atrás, acomodándolo sobre su pecho con fuerza.—**Serás el amorcito del nuevo Shaman King.**

Horo sintió demasiado quieto a Ren.

**-¿Horo?—**Escuchó después de un minuto.

**-¿Sí?**

**-¿Quieres que te mate, verdad?—**Preguntó Ren echando la cabeza hacia atrás para verle la cara.

**-Quizás…** -Dijo Horo apoyando su mentón en la frente del Tao, mientras apretaba más el cuerpo del chico por si decidía mandarlo al otro mundo. **–Sólo si me dejas ser tu espíritu acompañante…**

**-Bason es más lindo.—**Concluyó Ren bajando la vista y acomodándose mejor. Horo era un idiota, el amor era una mierda… pero se estaba bastante bien así.

_**"On an ordinary day the extraordinary way you take what I can give and you treasure it.**_

_**(en un día ordinario, la forma extraordinaria en que tu tomas lo que puedo dar y lo valoras )  
On an ordinary day the extraordinary way you turn to me and say ' I believe in this' **_

_**(en un día ordianrio, la forma extraordinaria en que te giras hacia mí y dices "Creo en esto")  
And that makes me lucky, God I'm so lucky, so much luckier than I ever thought I'd be.  
(y eso me hace afortunada, Dios soy tan afortunada, mucho mas afortunada de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado")**_

_**DeathPulsion**_

_**CHILE-Febrero de 2009**_


End file.
